Oh, the Wailings Of a Red Headed Invisible Girl!
by Mooncheese
Summary: Well, shock horror, Ginny's nightmare has finally been realised, and she's not too happy about it. Stunned as Hermione starts dating the Love Of Her Life, she resorts to compl-er- confiding to her diary. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi. My story was removed, so I am being rebellious and putting up again. Swearing will be kept to a minimum this time. Sorry for the swears last time. Enjoy!

Chapter one

Dear Diary

Well knock me down with a bunch of feathers and stone me with a rock. Mine darling Harry looked my way today. My way. Yes, you heard it right, MY way!!! His eyes (such deep, green eyes) swayed over to me. Well I suppose it was hard not to, since I had just run into him and I was splayed on the floor, legs over my head and newly split bag covering my arse. But in a dignified way of course.

Shite, who am I kidding??? The entire corridor was in hysterics from laughing so hard. Even Harry was snickering a bit, though he tried to hide it, bless him, green eyes (such gorgeous, wonderful green eyes!) dancing in mirth. Blushing like the idiot I am I scrambled pretty damn quickly to my knees, hastily tugging my skirt over my knickers before I scooped up my bag. I swear, the whole of my face must have been SCARLET. I kid you not, SCARLET. I mean usually it goes a nice subtle claret, sometimes even crimson on a bad day. (Bad day when Harry's around duh) but no, I just had to go the whole hog and flush scarlet. Wait a go Ginny. Anyway, just as my head was about to explode with all the blood rushing to it, I see this nice, masculine hand before me. Harry's hand of course.

I weakly grab it, and he hauls me up so hard he pulls me straight into his chest. I was like, OMG, what the hell do you bath in boy? His smell totally knocked me out. All lemony and clean, YUM, and I was all for snuggling into his chest and staying there till the end of time, but then he takes this little step backwards, making ME stagger forwards a little cos I had been leaning on him.

"Whoops a daisy!" I splutter, tripping over my feet, and if that wasn't bad enough, I TOTALLY shower him in spit spray. All over his face! ARAGH! Not only do I come out with a stupid nerdy expression, but I do a whale impression on him as well! "Oh, class Ginny, just class!" I think as I turn purple and mumble my apologies before beating a bloody hasty retreat. I glanced back before I hid round the corner. He was wiping his face, looking totally disgusted. Great.

Oh dear god. Something has just occurred to me. Did he see my KNICKERS when I was rolling on the floor? I don't remember my skirt covering me! Oh crapohcrap. What knickers am I wearing? Oh shite, PLEASE don't be my ripped bright red ones!

Just checked. Phew its ok I'm wearing my pink panda ones, which are just pretty ordinary only with a panda motif, which happens to be a pretty stylish label in the wizarding world I'll have you know. I wonder if Harry noticed and was impressed? I wonder what underwear HE wears? Ok Ginny stop it dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts.

OOO I have just smelt my hand and it smells very faintly of Harry! Oh, yummy yum. I must find out what aftershave he wears, so I can buy some and smell Harry wherever I go. Some girls are now giving me odd looks because I'm trying to write this and smell my own hand at the same time. WHAT? I can smell my hand if I want to! Especially if it has essence of Harry on it. They should try it some time. If you haven't guessed I am in the dining hall on my own because my best buddy is in the library and we're not allowed food in there. Honestly, I do love Jassi but she can be such a nerd sometimes when she wants. I mean, sacrificing food for homework! She's as skinny as a rake too. If she keeps skipping meals she'll turn anorexic. Well at least there's no chance of me doing that. Though now I'm trying to write, smell my hand AND eat all at the same time, which is oh so skilful but I should really stop or I'll get gravy on these pages. So I'm stopping. Now. Right... now.

2:00 pm.

Well, THAT was a waste of time.

The second I tucked this book away and speared a lovely big potato on the end of my fork, someone thumps me on the shoulder, making me jump so much I dropped my potato in my lap. Slightly peeved, I scooped it up, twisted round and prepared to throw it at whoever dared to disrupt my lunch, when I realised it was Ron. Or should I say, My Annoying, Unsubtle Older Brother.

Well, in any other circumstance I would've thrown the potato anyway, but this little machine in my brain suddenly said "Ron = Harry" so I hesitated and looked over his shoulder. Yup, there he was, with Hermy. So I try to go all casual, "Oh, hey Ron," but comes out in a strangled squeak. Luckily, Harry was distracted by the dirt under his fingernails and didn't hear. Hopefully.

"Hi Gin. Now you wasn't going to throw that at your wonderful brother Ron now was you?" he replied, seating himself next to me, and The Love Of My Life and Hermione sat on the other side of the table.

Wonderful brother??? Per- lease. But all I can do is shake my head mutely and start shovelling food into my gob. All I could hear in my head was "Whoops a daisy! SPRAAAAY! SPLUTTER!" which was not what I wanted in my head at the best of times, but around Harry the results are chaotic. I could already feel the red rising in my cheeks.

"I'msorryivegottagoaskjasssummat!" I burble, leaping up and legging it out the Hall as fast as I could. THEN I hear Ron crack up behind me, so I slow down to a walk, acting like I was in no particular rush to get out the Hall, no, not me, which immediately made me look even more incredibly dumb as I had just sprinted half the length of the place then slowed down to a stroll. Well, ok, a jog.

I'm hiding out in the library with Jassi now, who keeps lecturing me on this essay due in tomorrow (she did it weeks ago) and as its for our mean DADA professor, I suppose I'd better listen to her.

Ginny xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter in a day darlings. Review if ya like!

Dear Diary,

1:00 am

Oh dear god. Help me.

I should REALLY of listened to Jassi when she told me to do that essay yesterday, and yeah, I had made a pretty good start on it, (well, I had got out my ink and parchment) when WHO should walk in through the library door? WHO?

It was Harry who declared his undying affection for me, then proposed and now we're married with lots of children.

Ok, I WISH.

Who it really was was Hermione, which didn't exactly surprise me as she practically lives here, and I wasn't too surprised when she came over either. Her and Jassi are pretty good mates, must be all that time spent pouring over the books I guess. What I DIDN'T expect was for her to say, "Hi Jassi. Hi Ginny. What you doing?" then without waiting for an answer, "Ginny, can I talk to you outside please?"

Jassi looked up at that. She kind of resembles a bird at the best of times, but she really looked like a jolly robin now, with her new red scarf and her head tilted curiously to one side. She was shooting me a look with her beautiful blue eyes. I recognised that look. It meant, 'Go find out what she wants then get rid of her!'

You know I said Jass and Hermione were good mates? Well the truth is Hermione kind of really annoys Jassi. Dunno why. I guess they're just too much alike, but anyhoo I just literally leapt at the chance to escape my essay (nearly fell off my chair in the process) and followed her outside.

She just walked briskly until we were in the lobby bit outside the library, then turned round to face me. I just limply stood there, feeling kind of foolish as she just stood there staring at me with calculating eyes. Ok girl, I thought snappily, who taught you occlumency? I swear she was probing my thoughts... having a good nosy at my secret daydreams of Harry...

"Ginny I know you like Harry."

WHAAAAAT?

I guess I must've looked like a fish at that moment, cos my mouth dropped open and my cheeks (hey presto!) flared up instantly. Dear god if I look like a fish can't I at least look like a fish and NOT blush for once? Have you ever seen a blushing fish? But noooo, this is a Ginny fish, who will blush at seaweed if giggles at her. Ok getting off topic.

I just kind of spluttered, squeaked, made squelching noises with my tongue (hey that's a new one for Harry!) then gave up trying to speak. Ok, so it was pretty obvious she KNEW, but she didn't have to RUB IT IN MY FACE.

"Yes you do," said Hermione briskly, as though I had made a massive denial (me? Love HARRY? Never! )"I know you do. And he knows too."

Jassi's right. She IS pretty damn annoying.

Wait a second. HARRY KNOWS?!?!

I swear, my eyes were so wide they practically were popping out their sockets. All at once a million cazillion things were flashing through my mind, Harry knows! Harry knows! He knows! He knows! OMG he knows! Ok so that was practically the same thing just multiplied but it felt like a lot. How the hell did he find out! I had been careful! (Um, apart from the odd blush every now and again) I had avoided him! (Well, there was that time I stalked him round Hogsmeade... twice) I NEVER said anything remotely kinky to him! (True, the kinkiest thing I ever said to him was "Can you pass the salt?" Which is pretty damn unkinky.)

I mean, Hermione just makes it her business to know everything. She of course WOULD know. But Harry? Harry?

HARRY?

Hermione was talking again, very fast and I had to pull myself back to reality very hard to actually hear what she was saying.

"...and now we might be getting together I thought you should know, so..."

"Whoa!" I held up my hand, surprising even myself with my regain of fluent English, "What did you say?"

Hermione blinked at me, caught short in her gabble of words. "I _said,_" she repeated, all calmly, "That me and Harry might be getting together. Maybe. So I thought you should know first because I know you like him and I don't want anything to come between our friendship."

Well.

How about that.

Devastation causing my entire world to corrupt in les than 10 words. Well Done Hermione. The destroyer of my world. I couldn't accept it. I COULD NOT ACCEPT THAT!

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

My books were still with Jassi, and that was who I ran to. She had her head bent over her work still but she looked up at my footsteps. She took one look at my shell shocked/ fish face and said, "Oh Merlin, what's happened?"

I threw myself at my seat, banging my leg on the edge of the table. It didn't even hurt so bad but I found there were tears running down my face, eyes scrunched up like a right baby. But I was angry as well. I mean HARRY AND HERMIONE? They do NOT go together! No! And it wasn't just my heart she was breaking. Hermione thought she knew everything but she couldn't see what was under her own nose. I knew Ron was besotted with her right from my first year here. Hell with it, EVERYONE KNOWS!

Only next thing I knew I had Jassi's arms wrapped round me and she was whispering to me, "Shh. Its ok now. Tell me what happened." And I leant against her like the dufas I was and bit back sobs. All I had to do was choke out two words. "Harry and Hermione."

She just went, "Oh, God."

Then she just sort of pulled me out my seat, and started packing all our stuff away, paper and everything then hung my bag on my shoulder and linked arms with me, supporting me all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.

You know what? I don't care how much of a nerd Jassi can be. She's the best mate in the world. She was especially great then, making everyone get out our dorm then putting up with me while I sobbed out stupid stuff about Hermione being a bitch and hating Harry. She even summoned two boxes of man sized tissues. Cool.

So here I am now, attempting to write out the entire length of this dratted essay, and my eyes are burning even though I stopped crying hours ago, and I hate my life. Indeed

I do. Oh sod this flipping essay. I'm going to bed.

The next day, 1:00

Dear Diary,

I am not a happy bunny no I am not.

Well I managed to get my essay done, though it meant I had to get up two hours earlier than I would normally and sacrificed all my break in the library. Jassi had to help me out like, a thousand times by poking me cos I kept staring off into the distance and losing track of everything. And even after all that effort I knew my essay was crap anyway because Jassi was reading over my shoulder with this little frown on her face, though she didn't say anything. Suppose she was trying to cheer me up. That was nice of her, as she usually rips up the entire thing and makes me re write it all. Well not exactly but what the hey, I'm in the mood for exaggerating.

At the moment I'm in my History Of Magic class next to Jassi who keeps giving me approving looks cos she thinks I'm actually taking notes for once. Well hahahaha too bad. This is much important than whatever Uric the Oddball did to his phoenix in the long gone past. I AM IN DEEP DEPRESSION. Saw Hermione again at breakfast. She kept trying to mouth stuff at me, which was completely wasted as I suddenly gained an enormous amount of interest in my bacon, (I wonder if it was fried or grilled?) and eggs, (Ooo, that one has a pinky yolk!) Harry looked over a few times as well. I wonder if it was Hermione who told him about my... obsession with him. Traitor.

McGonagall put us all in pairs for Transfiguration today. I had to go with this dumpy girl with pigtails who told me in a shy, timid sort of way that her name was Amelia. She was in Ravenclaw and was very sweet but surprisingly very dim. Aren't all Ravenclaws meant to be clever? Anyway she could NOT transfigure her toad, and I wasn't much better cos my heart just wasn't in it. I got so frustrated I hit the thing with my wand (the toad that is, not Amelia) and it gave a surprised croak and vanished. Well at least that got rid of it. I hate toads.

Bored. I wonder what Harry's doing?

_Probably in a corner snogging Hermione._

Yeaugh! No! That's a horrible thought! Anyway they wouldn't do it in front of Ron.

_But what if they're not in front of Ron? What if they slipped off to a nice, empty closet somewhere..?_

O Merlin no. Bad thoughts. Veeerrrry baaaaad thoooouughts.

I hate my life. It sucks.

1:30pm

Am now in dining hall with Jassi for once, who said she was prepared to skip studying to give me moral support. Aw, aint she sweet? Almost as sweet as Harry. BLAGH! Why did I think that? No one is as sweet as Harry. No-one. You remember that.

I can see them right now even though I've been trying very hard not to look. Jassi says just look at something else, but I can't, its like my eyes are magnetically attracted to them. Its like, wow, just look at that fascinating goblet. Hermione and Harry are sitting rather close. NO! The goblet! Look at the goblet. I wonder who last drank out of it. Harrys brushing something off Hermione's back! And she's LAUGHING! Stop it! Back to the Goblet. I wonder if I could throw it at Hermione's head?

Hey, Jassi just blocked my vision of Harrys face! Get outa the way!

She's just told me very severely that staring at Harry and Hermione will do nothing for my health, and as it seems I can't stop myself she will remain in that position. Bah.

2:00pm

It seems Ron is oblivious of Harry and Hermione's blossoming 'relationship.' He just gave Hermione his last meatball, and he loves meatballs. Grrr! Take it back Ron! She does not deserve your meatball! Take it ba- oh too late she's eaten it. Why are you looking so happy Ron? She eats like a pig!

A very posh pig but still.

9:00pm

Going to try for an early night. I hope to have dreams of Hermione being eaten by giant meatballs. And I will be watching safe on the sidelines with Harry. Hahaha. That will show her. Stick that in your library book and read it.

0000oooo0000oooo


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary

Woke up today with a massive smile on my face. Dreamt about Hermione being bombarded with Ron shaped plates. Wasn't quite the dream I anticipated but what the hey, it was good enough. I swear you get all those people who say they can interpret dreams. Well they should take a good look at mine! I can just see the looks on their faces, like this massive know-it-all smiles just DRIPS off their faces as soon as I mention the Ron Shaped plates bit. Actually they sound quite cool. (the plates, not dream interpreters) I wonder where I can get some.

At the mo I am sitting with the curtains drawn round my bed while my other room mates are having some kind of sleepover, ya know, lots of chocolate, giggling, swapping stories blah blah blah. And me and Jassi weren't invited! I suppose we aren't 'cool' enough for them. Well they should be careful with how loudly they tell their secrets is all I'm saying. Did you know Jessica has a crush on Seamus Finnigan? He shares a room with Ron, coincidentally. Not that I'm into blackmail or anything.

Bleugh! How can someone like Jessica fancy someone like SEAMUS FINNIGAN when there are fit people like Harry there instead?! Merlin that girl is blind. I mean it. I mean, no offence to Seamus or anything, but he is UGLY. I mean REALLY ugly. He can't help it, I suppose he is a very nice person under all that- er- ugliness, but really, MUST his smile always be so goofy? And his ears kind of resemble cabbage leaves, to my mind anyhoo, all sort of wrinkled and floppy. Have I mentioned that Harry has perfect ears?

Hermione would know.

Grrr. I promised myself (when I say myself I mean Jassi) that I would not stress out about her too much BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! I saw Harry put his arm round her waist today when he thought no-one was looking. They both looked so daft together I would of cracked up laughing if I didn't happen to have a crush on Harry the size of the universe. If mean, black hair and brown soooo does not go. But black and red does! Most definitely! She kind of snuggled into his armpit, looking like the kneazle that got the cream, and I had to turn away before I threw up (When I say that I mean Jassi forcibly hauled me away round the corner before I went and slapped the fish. I mean Hermione.)

That's something I have noticed about Hermione, is that she does kind of resemble a fish. I never realised this before but she has huge lips. I mean, positively HUGE, GIGANTIC lips. How can Harry even look at someone with lips that size? I mean they're like a walking pair of lips with a human attached. When I pointed this out to Jassi, however, she just gave me an exasperated look and snapped at me to get back to my work before she threw it at my head. Grumpy moo. Must be PMS.

I really wish they would shut Jessica up. I think she's kind of drunk, you know, she sounds all giggly and laughed hysterically when Paddy smashed a bottle against the wall. Paddy is a total psychopath, she's really scary to live with. She's, like reeeeally skinny, even skinnier than Jassi, and drinks nothing but vodka on the rocks all weekend. (Muggle family, she smuggles it in from her home) She always goes round wearing teeny- tiny tops under her robes to show off her navel ring, and all the boys want to be with her, mostly cos she puts out more than any other girl at Hogwarts. She hardly ever sleeps here. I heard tell she was with HARRY once, which is absolute bull because I heard Harry tell Ron he thought she was a total slut and he wouldn't touch her with a 10 foot broomstick. So ha ha ha. Harry is not one to eat his words. I should know, I watch him constantly.

Oh good. I think they're calling it a night. I shall attempt sleep. Ni'night.

The Next Day- at Breakfast

I think the House Elves have had a brain storm.

Seriously. Normally they serve really YUM stuff like, oooh bacon and eggs, French toast, crunchy cereal, sizzling sausages and beans... ahhh my mouths watering at the thought. But no. Not today. TODAY they take it into their TINY LITTLE BRAINS to serve tasteless sludge.

"Really! Its called porridge, and its quite nice with a spoonful of sugar and jam!" huffed Jassi when I dared ask her what the gloopy sludge was called. Her mums muggle so she knows about These Things.

"Hmmm," I mumble, spooning up the slu- ack- porridge and letting it plop back in the bowl, "Looks tasty." About as tasty as a flobberworms arse. Jassi gave me one of her 'looks.' "There's toast if you don't want it you know!" she barked, though she was hardly wolfing it down either, "Quit whining!"

Well, sor-ee! Didn't realise the porridge was so important in your life!

What I _actually _said was, "Er. Yeah. Maybe I'll try some anyway." Trust me an angry Jassi is a SCARY Jassi. She never really hits you but she goes totally narrow eyed and gives you a such a cold look your blood freezes. Kind of. Anyway, I'm never one for being scared to try new things, especially if its food.

So I add sugar and jam, like the All Knowing One suggested, and was about to shove a big spoonful in my gob, (resisting the urge to pinch my nose and close my eyes) when ALL OF A SUDDEN something grabs my shoulder. So being pretty startled I SNORTED, yes, you heard, snorted into my sludge which kind of blew up in my face, splattering me and the table cloth. So there was me, a nicely pebble dashed face to match the table, and in disgust I threw my spoon into my bowl (which plopped!) and looked round.

"Oh! Hi... Professor!" I garble, looking up at the wrinkly but stern outline of McGonagall, and immediately blushing profusely. Why do people always have to disturb me when I'm eating??? WHY???

"Miss Weasley. You have something on your face. Did you know?"

Yes of course I knew. It's a fashion statement, all the rage don'tcha know? WHAT IS THAT WOMAN ON?

"Yeah. Erm, yeah," I mutter, wiping my face but only succeeding wiping the gunk into my hair, "Did you want something Professor?"

"Why yes I did. I needed a word with you about your progress in Transfiguration..." Her specs flashed in the light. _Or lack of _I bet she was adding silently.

"You have fallen behind Miss Weasley. Is there anything the matter? Anything troubling you at all?"

Why yes now you come to mention it. The boy I love is going out with the girl I have come to hate, my best friend is biting my head off over gloopy tasteless gloop, and worst of all I have you staring at me like some over grown meercat with glasses.

"No Professor. There's nothing. I'm just not very good at Transfiguration, that's all. Really!" I heard a voice twitter lamely. How shamed am I to confess it was mine.

"Hmmm." She studied me intently. "Well, be sure to study extra hard now. I expect you to show some sign of improvement over the next week." Wow, lets not get too demanding now, I thought as she dramatically swept away. Jassi handed me a napkin, then added a brush as an afterthought.

"Haven't I got enough to stress over without her on my case?" I mutter quietly as I have a good old wipe (and brush) Jassi sighs sympathetically. At least I hope it was sympathetic. It could have been a sigh at my selfishness or something.

The bells just rung. Must dash to the oh so exciting lesson of Divination. Jassi (weirdly) actually LIKES this hour of crap. Professor Trelawney doesn't like her, because they disagree with what they see in the crystal ball, but I bet its cos Jass is a better Seer than she will ever be. Pip pip xx

9:47am

Sleepy. Soooo sleeeepy. I have only just woken up cos the moment I got in here the perfume-y stuff she lobs on her fire literally knocked me out, and I collapsed on my armchair. I tried to stay awake. Really! Why are you looking at me like that! I did! Er yeah, well anyhoo it looked like it was all set to be an interesting lesson, cos Trelawney wanted us to try this 'visualisation' thingy, which makes a change from a lump of tea leaves and such. She told us all to sit back, relax and close our eyes. She started telling us that we were comfortable, happy, content, our limbs were feeling heavy and to concentrate on the breathing of our chests, up and down, up and down...

I was asleep in seconds. Hey, I can't pass up the chance for another Harry dream in the middle of a lesson! I did have a dream. Though it wasn't a Harry one.

I dreamt Hermione was following me. We were in this weird kind of maze, which kept twisting and turning, getting darker with every corner. She kept calling out, "Stop, Ginny! I need to talk to you! Please stop, just for a minute!" I kept running, my feet flying out literally underneath me, but I couldn't lose her. Her voice grew nearer and nearer, until I screamed out, "Just leave me alone!"

Silence came back to me. I kept running, though something told me she wasn't there. Wheeling round I called out, "Hermione?" My voice echoed back to me. I was no longer in the maze. I was in a field. The sky was iron grey and swam before my eyes, and a chilling wind whispered through my bones. The grass was black and white, blurred as though it were seeping away at the edges. I shivered, not knowing where I was, or what to do.

I saw someone appear at the end of the field. They were so far away they were only a dot, but I made out black hair, tall handsome figure. Harry!

The person turned and faced me. Then somehow, horribly I was standing right in front of him, and to my horror it wasn't Harry at all. I felt my stomach lurch sickeningly as pitiless green eyes regarded me, then thin lips were twisted into a snake like smile.

"Hello Ginny," whispered Tom, "Miss me?"

I woke up with a start, bolt upright. Trelawney was still whittering away, "And now, you see something before you. What is it? Strain your eyes and look..." I sank back down into my seat, staring at the fumy fire. I shuddered involuntarily as Tom's voice whispered to me from my memory. It had seemed so _real. _

I can't believe he still haunts my dreams, even after all these years. It was one of the worst experiences of my life, thinking I had murdered everyone, not remembering, and the friendly, yet horribly sinister voice of Tom comforting me. Oh god, getting teary eyed. Quick, something else, look at something else!

Hee hee. Jassi must be having a good vision. She's mumbling and making little kissing noises with her tongue. I wonder who she's snogging in her sleep? It'd better bloody well not be Harry. I want Harry dream! Oooh, hang on, Jass is muttering something... going to lean closer to hear better...

Ron? RON???? No way! She must be having a nightmare! No, I heard her wrongly. She said bong, not Ron, yeah, must be into drugs nowdays...

Jassi into DRUGS??? That's about as stupid as... well, Jassi dreaming about Ron. She's gone quiet again, but theres still this little smirk on her face. There is no way she said Ron. It was me in my aftermath dream state hearing unnatural things that would never happen. Yeah.

Oo, looks like Trelawney is 'wakening' everyone. Shes clapping her hands. Come on, they're asleep! Whats that supposed to do??? They are in what is called a Deep Sleep. Why are you looking so confused? DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WERE HAVING A VISUALISATION? Oh, she's gone onto another tactic now, shaking random students on the shoulder. Oh come on, you're a witch for Merlins sake! I'd better help her out...

1:30 pm

Currantly, I am sitting up in bed with a giant mug of cocoa and a sleeping Harry by my side. We made love 10 minutes ago.

Maybe not.

That is where I would truly LOVE to be right now, and the fact that I am in a stone cold room with my knees aching and my muscles seized up, well it just makes me want it all the more. Merlin, I am SO SICK of the smell of polish! I want food! Any food! Even tasteless gloop, I don't care, I'm STARVING.

Want to know why I'm in this sorry state?

Well, when I figured out I'd help out old Trelawney I got a bit, ahem, carried away. But it did the job! Even Colin Creevy jumped about 10 feet in the air when I woke him up, along with everyone else. And he sleeps like the dead (not that I would know from personal experience) so I was quite proud! And how was I to know Trelawney wears 9 inch stilettos under her robes? How was I to know she had such a terrible sense of balance?

Well, this is what happened. All I did was take out my wand very calmly, and waved it about a bit, like you do when uttering an incantation. I was trying to remember a spell Fred taught me y'see, and it was supposed to make a noise like a muggle car horn.

(Note to self: never trust anything Fred tells you again. Even if it was years ago.)

Only it went a tad wrong. Instead of making a car horn noise, it came out as more of an EXPLOSION. Even I was a bit shocked, and this cosmic SHOCKWAVE rolled over everyone, making them all scream and panic and such. Jassi started yelping the castle was falling down, and made to jump out the window (caught her just in the nick of time) whereas Colin took the opposite approach and started howling like a baby, banging his fist on the floor. And I just sat in the middle of it all, frozen, with my arm still dumbly upright with my wand clenched in it.

As for Trelawney, she was the most spectacular of all. First, she uttered this ear splitting SHRIEK like a banshee, and tottered backwards, eyes widening, arms doing some nice windmill action round the head there, and then...

Oh dear. And then...

She fell down her trapdoor.

About 10 sickening bangs and crunches later, everyone fell silent, trembling and hearts racing, at where Trelawney Was. As for me, Merlin, I was totally freaking out. I had killed a teacher! I would be expelled! I would be sent to Azkaban, I would be...

And right in the middle of my panicking, her head pops up out of nowhere, looking like a very startled meercat with her glasses askew and lipstick smudged all over her face, taut, crusty neck stretched right up, this totally shocked look on her face.

And that was when I cracked up.

I couldn't help it! I tried to control myself, but these great, racking giggles kept honking their way out my mouth, making me sound like a constipated ostrich. Then that was it, we were _gone, _all of us in pieces on the floor, absolutely _crying _with laughter, tears streaming down my face. Even Jassi's lips were twitching but she kept her cool and went to our very shell shocked Professor, offering her hand. Trust her to be Miss Calm-and-Polite.

HOW, in Merlins name HOW did she survive that drop? Ok, its not THAT far but she surely broke her leg at least! But no, she hobbles up, right as acid rain, looking at us all in hysterics, mouth trembling and eyes brimming with water.

And just to top it all off, she found out it was me. How? It turns out Jessica was awake when I did it and saw me.

And guess what. She blabbed.

Wow, Seamus Finnigan is SO finding out who has a man size crush on him. The second I get out of this DAMNED TROPHY ROOM I am going STRAIGHT to him.

That will show her.

Uh oh. Footsteps outside, gotta go...

Ginny xxx

0000oooo0000ooo

I'm back! Miss me? Heh heh. Had a good holiday, in case you was interested. Want to find out how Trelawney escaped the trapdoor attack unscathed? Then please REVIEW!!!


	4. chapter four

Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Guess what. Jassi's mad at me.

I mean, she was mad when she realised I had detention, and I didn't tell her. She was mad when she found out I was the one who caused Trelawney to have a near death experience. But this time, she wasn't just mad. She was bloody FURIOUS.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU SPIED ON HARRY AND HERMIONE?"

Gulp. Try and look casual. Oh great, now we have half the common room staring at us.

"Jass, keep your voice down!"

Jassi just glared at me, two red dots going boing-de-boing in her usually blue eyes. I swear there was fire spurting out her nostrils and steam coming out her ears. I mean, Holy crap, if I want to look at my Love and his... acquaintance then I bloody well can!

The thing is, I actually made the mistake of saying that out loud.

As my words made impact, Jassi looked like she was going to EXPLODE I swear. I was even preparing to run for a mop to clean her off the walls, but instead of erupting her voice came out in this poisonous little whisper, "Ginny, I can't believe you. You are going on the verge of becoming a _stalker _and you're not even _admitting it!_"

Well, gee Jassi lets not get too harsh.

I am NOT becoming a stalker. I'm sorry but no! I mean, come on, following Harry and Hermione all round their day out at Hogsmeade does NOT count as stalking! I was doing it for a reason! I had to follow them, you see, to make sure they didn't kiss and destroy my brothers world.

And mine, for that matter.

Only Jassi really, really didn't see it that way. Her face went all screwed up, then she sighed and gave me a Look that meant, 'You really are naïve, you know that?' and said, "So if they _had _started kissing, what would you have done? Run over there and rip them apart? I don't _think _so."

Hey I could of done!

Actually I was really starting to feel down. With Jassi mauling me to shreds and the memory of Harry and Hermy laughing together, I started to really feel sorry for myself. There were even little tears of self pity prickling the corners of my eyes. I mean, stal- er- following Harry and Herm had really done wonders for my self confidence. NOT. How would you like it if you had to trek round watching your hearts desire and enemy killing themselves laughing over some (naff) joke? Then stare, unable to tear your gaze away as Harry edges closer to Hermione while she's still laughing? Watch, as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and see her stop laughing? GLARE as their lips get closer and closer until...

I can't say it. I really can't say it. URUGH it was horrible. I didn't actually see it through. I'm not THAT obsessed, gimme some credit! No, I ended up running all the way back to the castle (which damn near killed me) and gasping out my story to Jassi. Who then got mad. She got even madder when a tear slid down my cheek, going on about how I had no right to cry, I had bought it all on myself, bla de bla.

I suppose she's right.

I hate it when she's right. So that's why I'm glad I left out the kissing part, because that would have been really badly contradicting myself.

I hate it when I do that.

11:00am (The next day)

Bored. Boooooorrrrreeeedddd. Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy boooooooooorred. There's nothing to dooooooooo. I mean, what is there to do on a Sunday morning at 11 o'clock? That's right, nothing. I haven't even got anyone to talk to! Jassi, being oh so supportive and nice has disappeared off to the library to get some homework done, and I can't face breakfast without her. What if Harry just HAPPENS to sit next to me, and I have no-one to hide behind? Eeek! I'm starting to blush at the very THOUGHT. So imagine how I'd be if he really DID do that! I'd be the human form of a very purple jelly. I wonder if Harry likes purple jelly?

Ok. Maybe if I wait a while then Jassi's conscience will kick in and she will come back to escort me to the Great Hall? Yeah. Jassi always feels guilty at the slightest thing. It'll work.

11:10

Nothing yet.

11:15

Still nothing.

11:20

She must be on her way, surely! I bet she's coming up the stairs right now!

11:22

Just checked. She's not.

Poo.

11:26

Ok I can't take this any more. I'm fed up of eating chocolate frogs to sustain my hunger, which is rapidly growing by the second. I mean I love chocolate and everything, but I just don't fancy any right now. In fact I'm positively sick of it. ANYONE would be, when you know there is sizzling bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and all the jams of the rainbow below you. Below you, but just out of reach! Aragh! Right that's it I don't care if Harry's there or not. I'm practically on the verge of tears here! I'm off, to some lovely lovely food. Don't try and stop me!

12:00

Fine, so I didn't go to the Great Hall.

Guess where I really did end up?

"Pleeeease Jassi, pleeeeease come to breakfast with me! I'll love you forever! I'll give you my entire supply of chocolate frogs, and you know how much I love chocolate!" Not that there's that many left but still.

Jassi just raised her eyebrows at me over the top of her books, looking really sarcastic and, well, mean. "I am not coming to breakfast to watch you mooning over Harry."

"I won't Jassi, promise promise. I need you with me in case he randomly decides to sit next to me, or if Hermione tries to talk to me, and oh I'm STARVING. Please!"

"You have been eating breakfast on your own on Sundays for weeks now. Don't be such a baby! Besides," she added snarkily, "If you had the will power to _stalk _them all around _Hogsmeade _then I'm sure you can sit through breakfast!"

Humph.

"Jassi. I am begging you. I need you as a friend to be supportive to me and help me!"

She looked up at that, and my hopes started to rise. Then she glanced at her watch and sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Ginny, even if I wanted to I couldn't."

"What?! Why!"

"Because breakfast finished ten minutes ago."

AAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

"And don't look at me like that. It's your own fault."

Quiet you.

So now what am I going to do, Merlin help me??? I think I might faint from the hunger. Lunch isn't until 3 o'clock! THAT'S 3 HOURS! Stupid Jassi. Now she's just ignoring me, and carrying on with her work. I can't believe I forgot when Breakfast ended. It always ends late on weekends, cos everyone likes to lie in then, but all I have to go on is four chocolate frogs until dinner! I don't think I can survive. I will sit here and think up devious plans to get food. Yes I think I will. I will even make a clever list.

**Devious Plans To Get Food**

**By Ginny Weasley **

**1) Stalk people carrying toast by the lake and threaten to tie them to the Whomping Willow unless they hand over said food. **

**2) Leap into the lake and battle with Giant Squid for soggy bits of bread.**

**3) Ask Fred and George to nick something from wherever they nick stuff from. **

**4) Invent own food. **

Grr! Jassi just had the audacity to walk up behind me, look really casually over my shoulder and crack up laughing! Flippin' cheek. Then she goes and says, "You, invent food? Without blowing yourself up? Oh sure!" then goes off into peals of laughter again. So I give her this really sour look and say, "Thanks Jass. Thanks a lot." Which just makes her laugh even louder!

Ha. The librarian just came over and screamed at Jassi for making too much noise. Ha ha haaaaaaa. Jassi looked totally mortified and shut up instantly. She's never been told off in her life. Good time to start now then. Snicker

Oh, Merlin. I'm starving, hungry, famished, DYING, stomach rumblingly starved... I think I'll go find those chocolate frogs. At least they're something, even if it's not bacon, toast, butter, grilled tomatoes, Harry, chicken, gravy, Harry, roast potatoes, ice cream, soup, Harry... oh crap now I'm literally drooling at the thought of all that YUMMY YUMMY stuff. I'm off back to the dorm in search of my remaining frogs. Oh, the thought is just sooo tempting. I mean, who needs a full English breakfast when you can have dried up, almost out of date choccy frogs? Exactly.

1:06 pm

Omigosh.

OmiGOSH.

I think, no, I KNOW I just made a massive fool of myself.

As usual.

And 3 guesses for who it was in front of? Well in case you only have half a brain that person has beautiful green eyes, sooo deep and mysterious they almost make me cry whenever I have the privilege of gazing into them.

Yes, that's right, PROFESSOR FLITWICK!

Have I ever mentioned Flitwick really does have nice green eyes? Well, they are more of a grey green, not nearly as nice as Harry's. And of course Harry has a much fitter body too.

Not that I stare at Flitwick's body or anything. I mean he COULD be hiding away some really nice muscles under that robe, er, not that I would know from experience or anything, but you never know he could work out regularly at the gym, with Professor Dumbledore by his side.

Ok I am going desperately off topic, because I really, REALLY don't want to re live this experience I just had, but I know I have to or it will be bugging me for ages afterwards and I won't be able to sleep at night and then...

I'm rambling.

Fine, you really want to know?

Tough I'm going to tell you anyway.

Picture the scene: There's me, pottering down the corridor leading vaguely in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, muttering obscenities under my breath which often have the words, "Hunger," and "Stupid" and "Jassi" mixed into it. Anyway I walk past this door, ignoring it completely when it starts to open, but snapping my head up and gasping rather spectacularly when a certain messy haired someone pops out.

And. Oh Merlin, and he happened to be doing up his FLIES, or his wasps or whatever boys call those little zip thingies on their trousers that they unzip to do, ahem, their business.

There's more.

As he was doing them up, he only got it stuck HALF WAY, so as he's standing there struggling, and I (I!) STOOD THERE like a freakin' GOLDFISH gazing at his BOXERS without even trying to look away! (Which happened to be black and white, by the way)

Why didn't I run away and hide, like I usually do? He didn't even see me at first! He was sort of frowning at his, erm, below regions, and cursing under his breath, but I just stand there like a total loon and suddenly this thought occurs to me: _Why has Harry just come out of a classroom doing up his zipper??_

Oh SHIT, I thought panicking, what if Hermione's behind him?

And that ladies and gentlemen, that was all it took for me to begin the Blushing Symphony of the year.

Then my stomach decided to take control as I so clearly wasn't, and let loose with this massive rumble to rival a small earthquake and guess what: Harry heard it.

So he looks up, startled, then gives me a nervous grin (all the while tugging frantically at his zip) and says, "Oh, hey Ginny."

"Eee- ack!"

Now, all these cool, sophisticated things to say were running through my head, like, "Hey, nice boxers," or, "Bit stuck there are you?" or even, "Hiya Harry. Wanna make out?" but ohhh noooo, I had to go and SQUEAK. Fortunately, he doesn't notice, and I, instead of doing the sane thing and leaving him to it, decided to stay and try and impress him. (With what? My brilliant impersonation of being a tomato? What high was I on at that moment? What had Jassi slipped me in the library? One of her bongs no doubt...)

So, in my vague attempts to impress him, I start to stutter madly. I said (or at least tried to say) in a joke-y kind of voice, "If Hermione's there, can you ask her to come out?" Only cos I was tripping over my words it came out as, "H-H-Hermy be-ack th-there then, huh?"

He looked up at that, frowning. "What?"

"Hermy, er, I mean Hermione! You know her? I- I – I mean of course you do, since you're going OUT and everything, n-not that I think that's a bad thing but it is sort of obvious..."

Ok, someone kill me NOW, I thought frantically, Harry's frowning so hard his face looks in danger of falling off, leaving my witterings to get quieter and quieter until they fade to nothing.

"WHAT?" he yelps, really, really loudly, finally cottoning on to what I said, then he starts laughing. Really, really laughing.

"Ginny," he manages to choke out eventually, "This is a bathroom. As in a _boy's bathroom? _Why," here he started cracking up again, "What did you think it was?"

Of course, my mouth is about as wide as a cave, and the most I can do is to stand there, mouth opening and shutting like the goldfish I am, then did the most sensible thing I'd done throughout all of that ten minutes.

I ran.

Sweet merciful crap! What kind of stupid -thunk- idiot -thunk- must he -thunk- think I am? -Thunk thunk thunk-

Jessica just came in and found me thumping my head on the table. She raised her eyebrows, all snooty like and said, "Oh, Ginny darling, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your little self harming session!" then turned and went somewhere else.

That is it. That is IT. Where is Seamus Finnigan??! I need to have a small word with him right now....

Ginny xxx


	5. Chapter 5

9:45 – Charms,

Hmm.

Something is wrong here.

10:00 – History of Magic.

Something is very, very wrong.

10:30

Just checked if I have odd socks on. No I don't. Just made sure I still have all ten fingers (eight fingers and two thumbs if you want to get picky, like Jassi always does) Yes, I do.

10:50

Ok, this is getting seriously weird. I asked Jassi if there was something wrong with my hair/clothes/face and she just gave me a contemptuous look and went 'No.' And Jassi, to my knowledge, has never, ever lied.

10:15 – Break

It came to me in a dream.

Oh, alright then, it didn't come to me in a dream. It actually came to me while I was mooching around library, bored pantless whilst Jassi looked up 'just a few facts.' So, while I was standing staring blankly at the sign that read 'Yes, you too can have fun in Hogwarts' very own library!' did it hit me.

Prepare yourself for the statement of a lifetime here.

_I have not embarrassed myself once today. _

Did you hear that? DID you? I haven't embarrassed myself _once! _

Clearly, there is something very, very wrong.

Hang on…

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

There is nothing, NOTHING wrong with not being embarrassed! I mean, anyone would think I was really badly tempting fate there and saying "Oh gee, I sure wish I could embarrass myself today!"

No. No. I mustn't jinx this. I mustn't. No. Don't think about it. Dee dum, dee dum, dee dum, I'm not tempting fate here, nope, not me… la la la la…

11:00

I am officially freaked out.

Normally when I walk into Charms I either a) trip over someone's foot, b) walk into a desk or c) say something really loudly just as the whole classroom HAPPENS to go completely silent.

Its like a couple of weeks ago, I was in here, in this very same spot, just talking to Jassi, and she was telling me about some snidey comment Draco-effing-Malfoy said to her. Anyway, what he said…wasn't very nice. So I went, "Oh my god, what an absolute WANKER!"

Then I realised that everyone had gone totally silent, my cry of 'Wanker!' still echoing round the room. And yes, Flitwick heard me. And yes, I did get several points deducted from Gryffindor.

So anyway. I came in through the door today (without tripping up) weaved my way in and out of all the desks (without bashing into them) all the while chatting nonchalantly to Jassi (without screeching anything embarrassing)

So now I'm practically sitting on the edge of my seat here, just _waiting _for whatever divine force that is keeping me away from embarrassing stunts to evaporate and leave me as the blushing, mortified wreck I naturally am.

11:45

Dear goodness. What on earth has got into Flitwick? He looks like a cross between a Cheshire cat and…and…a house elf on a sugar hit. I'm being serious! He's just bouncing around up there like some big, inflatable beach ball; be-_doing _to the blackboard, be-_doing _to his pile of books, be-_doing _to his desk…

Jassi just looked over my shoulder, and very kindly informed me that, if I had been paying attention, I would know that Flitwick just demonstrated a cheering charm on himself to show us the effects in preparation for our OWLs. Well thank you very much Jassi. I always needed to know that. Now if you would just stop looking over my shoulder at my private account of the day… Merlin. I could be writing about her, for all she knows!

11:55

Been keeping half an eye on Jassi. I never noticed how much she keeps sneaking peeks at what I'm writing! Merlin, _how _nosy…

So then I said to Ron, "You're kidding! You fancy JASSI?" And then _he _said…

Ha, Jassi! CAUGHT YOU!

12:30

I am feeling seriously paranoid.

I can't help it. I keep looking over my shoulder, checking my blouse for gravy/sauce stains, my Harry senses keep prickling and I haven't even seen him once today, or even Hermy…

This is just so _freaky. _If I knew better, I would say that I have had a Very Normal, Nothing Special day. Which for me is a Seriously Absurd, Incredibly Special day. Where are my falls in the corridor? Where are my flaring-up cheeks? Where are my seeing-Harry-zipping-up-his-flies-and-assuming-the-worst incidents?

Gone. That is where. They are simply…gone.

JASSI, QUIT LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER!

_Ginny, as this seems to be the only way to communicate with you nowadays, I can safely say that I have a right to read this so I can know what is going on in your small mind. Now I'm only going to say this once. Will you stop exaggerating and write a proper account of the day for once, one that I can actually read without choking or cringing horribly at your grammar skills?_

12:40

I am in shock.

I am also very mad at Jassi. How DARE she read my diary, say she has a right to, and insult me all in one sentence! I mean, that so-called paragraph of hers above didn't even make sense. Small mind? Who is SHE to call me small minded? She is the one intruding on her best friends privacy, while thinking she has RIGHT to!

So after that very rude incident, I snatched this book from her hands, slammed it closed and made a very angry and (bonus point!) dignified exit.

Yeah. In your face, embarrassing moments!

Mustn't jinx it…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey dere. Tell me what you think. Continue, or not to continue? Leave the story as dead as a very dead thing, or keep it alive and thrashing? All up to you guys out there. Cast your votes...NOW!

Love and fluff xxx


End file.
